Wolf Children: One Piece Style
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please.
1. The Story Begins

Wolf Children: One Piece Style

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Wolf Children © Mamoru Hosoda

Monkey D. Belle and Roronoa Hanako © Me

* * *

Summary- Nami's world is turned upside-down when she meets and falls in love with a young man named Luffy, who turns out to be anything but ordinary, just like his best friend, Zoro. Why? Because these two could turn into wolves. Parody of the movie. Luffy/Nami and Zoro/Robin. AU.

**Ch. 1- The Story Begins**

"…

_This…is a story about love._

_It's a story about my parents…their friends…and my best friend…but mostly…it's a story about me._

_Maybe you'll just laugh when I tell you…or write it off as some kind of fairy tale. It couldn't be possibly be true…but it is. Every word of it._

_I'm probably getting ahead of myself, so…I'll start at the beginning…when my parents first met._

_The man my Mom fell in love with…my Daddy…was no ordinary man. He was also…a wolf."_

XXX

In the hustle and bustle of Grand Line City, people are walking up and down the streets, driving the cars, and riding their bikes to get to and from hither and yon. Among the busy crowd is a girl with orange hair reaching down to neck that's been tied up in a ponytail, wearing a pink shirt, a dark blue coat, a yellow skirt with two orange rings, and a pair of high-heel sandals.

The girl soon comes to a bus stop and sits there, waiting.

"_My Mom's name is Nami. Before she met my Daddy, she was a student at a national university in Grand Line City in Osaka. She earned a scholarship to cover some of her tuition and worked a part-time to take care of the rest of her necessities. My Mom would always say that the days she had seemed boring and uneventful…until she first saw him."_

Nami looks around, waiting for the bus to come and pick her up for school. As she did, something, or rather someone seemed to grab her attention.

Across the street, standing near a hot dog vendor, is a boy with raven hair and tanned skin, eating a plain hot dog. Under his left eye is what appeared to be a scar with two stitches. He is garbed in a red-orange hoodie jacket and a pair of blue jeans, only it looked like the legs had been torn off around the knees. He wears a pair of sandals on his feet, which was odd for this kind of weather, and on his head is an old, tattered straw hat with a red ribbon around the bowl.

"…Who is that?" Nami wondered aloud, but as she continued eyeing the boy, the bus had arrived. The orange-haired teen decided to ponder about him later, and boarded the vehicle on her way to school.

XXX

Nami arrived at her school about 10 minutes later. As she entered the campus, she is soon greeted by one of her friends, a girl named Vivi Nefertari.

"Hey, Nami!" Vivi greeted as she walked alongside her.

"Hey," Nami said. "So is Robin still not coming to school?"

"Yeah," Vivi answered. "She said she'll be back in a few months. I stopped by her house yesterday to drop off her homework so she wouldn't fall behind. She decided not to have an abortion after all."

"I see," Nami said. "Well…I hope it works out for her."

"Me, too," Vivi said.

XXX

Later on, in the lecture hall, everyone is listening to the teacher speak about Socrates. Some, like Nami and Vivi, had their textbooks out and took notes diligently. Others, such as Usopp, the class clown, Sanji, the so-called "Lady's Man", and Zoro Roronoa, the school "bad boy", just seemed to goof around, flirt with the female students, and just lazily nod off on their desks.

"Ugh…" Nami groaned at the sight as she kept taking her notes. However, once again, she suddenly found herself losing focus…when her attention was caught by the same black-haired, straw hat-wearing boy she had seen at the bus stop earlier this morning.

He didn't seem to be doing much. He may've watching and listening to the teacher's lecture, but…he seemed bored and unmotivated. The yawn he let out seemed to prove this.

"_My Mom seemed a little surprised to see him again. She thought he was just another one of those usual street boys who never liked to going to school. In a way, she was kinda right about him."_

"…Hey, Vivi," Nami said in a hushed voice so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Hmm?" Vivi hummed.

"Who is that guy?" Nami asked, pointing to the boy. "I've never seen him here before."

Vivi looked down at the boy, sitting at 8th desk in the second-front row, shoving his pinkie finger up his right nostril.

"Oh, him!" Vivi whispered. "That's Luffy. He's new here. He's actually been around for about a month or so."

"Really?" Nami asked.

"Uh-huh," Vivi answered. "It turns out he's Zoro's best friend."

"Zoro?" Nami asked. "You mean Robin's…baby daddy?"

Vivi nodded her head in response.

"I've talked to Luffy earlier, actually," she said. "He's really nice, Nami. You should talk to him, too…not that I'm rushing you, it's just-"

"No," Nami said, a smile creasing her lips. "Maybe I will talk to him."

XXX

About 35 minutes later, the lecture was over. Everyone turned in their attendance slips and then walked out of the room…except one.

Nami noticed that the boy, known as Luffy just seemed to slip passed everyone and walk out the door in the back of the lecture room. Seeing that he did not fill out a slip, she went out to follow him. At first, she seemed to have difficult keeping up with him, as if this boy did not want to be seen by others. She eventually caught, walking down the stairs leading to the southwest corridor of the school. She was about to go after him…until she bumped into Zoro.

The green-haired man turned to her with a sullen glare, his gray coat with white fur collar draped over his shoulders.

"What do you want, Nami?" he asked, bluntly.

"…Zoro…I was looking for a boy," Nami said. "His name's Luffy, right? Vivi says he's a friend of yours."

"What about him?" Zoro asked, his voice still thick with irritation.

"Well…he didn't fill out an attendance slip, and he'll be marked as absent if he didn't. I was just trying to-"

"Don't bother, okay? Luffy's not really a student here."

"…What?"

"I told him it was a bad idea to come. Now do him a favor and just leave him alone."

Nami watched as Zoro walked away, grumbling to himself.

"Don't mind him, Nami."

Nami then turned to see Usopp and Sanji.

"You know how he is, sometimes," Sanji said. "Zoro may bark a lot, but he's really harmless."

"If you're looking for the new guy," Usopp said, "you can find him heading to the school's entrance. Take the shortcut in the west corridor. You'll see him before he leaves."

"Thanks, guys," Nami said with a smile before she headed off to look for Luffy.

"…You really think that's a good idea?" Sanji asked.

"I feel like we can trust this one, Sanji," Usopp said.

"I'm not worried about her," Sanji said. "I trust her…it's Zoro I'm afraid of."

"You really think Zoro's gonna do anything to her?" Usopp asked. "Look, let's just give them some time, and if we really feel like she's okay…we'll tell her."

"…I sure hope so," Sanji said.

XXX

Nami panted as she ran through the west corridor, pausing for a moment to catch her breath…until she saw him, again.

Luffy walked out the entrance and headed out onto the campus. As he did, a group of children ran by, playing a game of tag. However, one trips and begins to cry, complaining about how his friends run too fast.

"Here, kid," the black-haired teen said as he gently picked the little boy up, propped him on his feet, and gave him a tender pat on the head before continuing on his way. The children watched as Luffy walked away, confused and curious, before they continued their game.

Nami chose that moment to go after him before she lost sight of him again, and caught him just in time as he was about to go into the street.

"Wait!" Nami called.

Luffy stopped…and then turned to face Nami.

"Who're you?" he asked, bluntly.

"I'm Nami," Nami answered. "Listen…I was wondering…that class we were in earlier. It's actually pretty tough, even with a textbook…so…is it if okay if I share mine with you?"

A pause came…but then…Luffy suddenly burst out in uproarious laughter.

"You're a weird one!" he said, which caused Nami to puff out her cheeks in a pout.

"Weird how, exactly?" she asked.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy chuckled. "Sure…we can share a textbook! I kinda like you!"

Nami blinked at Luffy in surprise…but then she smiled a little.

Nearby, Zoro happened to be watching as he leaned against the bulletin board nearby, his arms crossed over his chest. He then sighed and looked up at the sky.

"…I know that Luffy can be a little too trusting sometimes," he said, "but…maybe…we can trust this girl."

XXX

Later that day, Nami went on with her usual routine of working part-time at the cake shop to earn her pay, then go to the grocery store to buy some vegetables, and then return home to her apartment to make dinner for the night.

As she did, she continued to wonder about that odd, smiley-faced boy she had met today, and wondered if she would be seeing more of him.

Sure enough, her hunch was correct. As she went to school the following day, she noticed that he was running late, the reason being was because he also had a part-time job moving furniture in and out of homes. When Luffy had arrived, he saw that Nami had already written down his notes for him so he wouldn't fall behind.

After the lecture, they went down into the library to hang out with Vivi, Zoro, and the others. They'd read a few books about something or other, maybe laugh a few times, then get kicked out for being too noisy, but they would still be smiling in spite of themselves.

Vivi would say how much their friend, Robin, would've loved to hear about all this.

Eventually, Luffy and Nami found themselves walking along together as they made their way back home after school.

"So, Luffy," Nami said. "Where do you live around here? Do you have any relatives? What are you favorite foods? And what kind of movies do you watch? Have you ever…fallen in love before?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Luffy laughed. "Slow down, now. That's way too many questions for me."

"Sorry," Nami said.

"So…what about you?" Luffy asked. "What's your story?"

"Well…where should I start from?" Nami asked. "…I lost my Mom when I was 10 years old. It was just me, my Dad, and my sister, Nojiko. My Mom always told me 'Nami…if you can smile through every hardship you come across…then you can be strong, no matter what'…and I always believed her, no matter what."

"…I see," Luffy said.

"What about you?" Nami asked. "What's your story?"

Luffy stopped, causing Nami to stop as well, her expression changing from contentedness to concern almost instantly.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Nami said. "Did…did I cross a line?"

"…Don't worry about it," Luffy reassured, smiling at her, ear-to-ear. "It's fine. Really."

Nami seemed surprised, but then she smiled before the two continued walking.

They continued this little routine of theirs almost everyday for about several months, and even arranged to have their meetings by the sheep fountain in the park after Nami got off from work, having conversations and telling little jokes.

They had also become quite an item at school. They would always hear the other students and even their friends gossip about them. It was almost embarrassing.

At night, they would go around town, sit on the roof of a building, and look over the city, watching the people hustling back and forth on the busy streets…and Luffy would often talk about the people who lived in the houses that he moved furniture into.

"That house with the red roof has 4 people in it," he would say. "The one with five windows has only 2. Some houses are filled with lots of little kids, some are filled with old folks…some have pets, and some just live on their own." He then sighed and looked up wishfully at the sky.

"…It would be nice," he said, "to have a home like theirs. To settle down and…maybe have a family…and have no worries at all. Maybe I'll build a bookshelf and fill it up with books…and maybe build another after I've filled that one up!" He would then laugh. "Who knows? The possibilities…are just endless. It would be nice…to have a place where I belonged."

"…You know," Nami began, "I could belong their, too…if you don't mind the company."

Luffy gasped silently before he glanced at Nami, who gave him a compassionate smile…which he soon returned. Then, out of nowhere…the two leaned slowly forward toward each other, breaking the gap between them…until they captured each other's lips.

"_After what my Mom said to him…she and Daddy officially became a couple, that night."_

Later on, Luffy is walking Nami back home…when he suddenly stopped.

"Hey, Nami," Luffy said.

"Yeah?" Nami asked.

"There's…something I gotta tell you," Luffy said.

"Well, what is it, Luffy?" Nami asked. "I'm listening."

Luffy opened his mouth to speak…but then he sighed.

"Forget it," he said. "It…it slipped my mind. Sorry."

"It's okay," Nami said. "I'm sure it'll come to you. See ya."

"See ya later," Luffy said. "Same time tomorrow?"

"You bet," Nami answered before she turned and walked into the apartment complex where she lived. Luffy watched as she left…but then he sighed and turned to leave himself…only to run into Zoro.

"Z-Zoro," Luffy said, slightly surprised.

"Hey," Zoro said. "I was on my way back home from seeing Robin when I noticed you and Nami, kissing on the roof. I decided to follow you."

"…I thought so," Luffy said. "I knew I smelled your scent from somewhere."

"…Luffy…you two have made it official that you're going out, now," Zoro said. "So…when do you think you're gonna tell her?"

"…When I feel like it," Luffy answered, bluntly.

"Tch…typical," Zoro quipped with a smirk.

"_After that, my parents would always meet up in the same place everyday. Mom always told me that she wanted something new in her routine, and Daddy was just the thing to make her life more enjoyable. Daddy would tell me how she would always come and greet him with a hug and kiss, and ask him about his day. I don't really know all the details…but I could tell they were very happy…even after what happened about a week after they had their first kiss."_

XXX

Nami is seen passing in her attendance slip before heading home today. However, if one were to look closely, they would notice that she seemed to be a bit dismal and maybe a little forlorn. Why?

Luffy didn't show up at school today.

"He said that something came up, today," Vivi told her, "but he promised that he'll see you later."

"Well, that's good to know," Nami said. "I'm not disappointed. Really. I mean…you don't really have to attend school, every day, right? It's not like you're one of those crazed perfectionists, right?"

They both laughed.

"Hey, Nami!"

The girls looked up to see Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp walking up to them.

"What's up, boys?" Nami asked.

"Hey," Sanji said. "Listen, we understand if you're a little disappointed that Luffy didn't show up today."

"Oh, I'm not disappointed," Nami assured. "I understand, he has work to do."

"Actually, it's not just work," Usopp said.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked, confused.

Zoro sighed and looked Nami right in the eye.

"Listen," he said. "We actually have a little secret in this group."

"A secret?" Nami repeated.

"Yeah," Vivi said. "Sanji actually told me about it a few days ago. It's actually kind of shocking, but…I learned to accept it, and I swore I wouldn't tell anyone else."

"…What are you talking about?" Nami asked. "What secret?"

"There's something about Luffy you don't know…yet," Zoro explained, "and since you're one of us, now…it's time you learned, too."

"He's serious, you know," Usopp said. "We told Vivi and she swore she'd never tell. Even Robin knows and she swore not to tell anyone, too."

"So what do you say?" Zoro asked. "Can we trust you…Nami?"

Nami stared at Zoro, but then nodded her head with a serious expression.

"You can," she said. "Whatever this secret is…I'll carry it with me to my grave!"

Everyone smiled, including Zoro.

"That's what I wanna hear," Zoro said.

"Here," Sanji said, giving Nami a piece of folded up paper. "Luffy wrote down these instructions for you."

Nami opened the paper and read the instructions written on it.

**To Nami:**

**I'm sorry I couldn't make it today, but I think it's time you found out something about me. Follow these instructions.**

** to the park at midnight tonight.**

**2. Wait for me at the sheep fountain like you always do.**

**3. Don't leave, no matter how late it gets. I promise I'll be there.**

**4. Most important: ****COME ALONE****. Make sure no one is following you.**

**I love you.**

**-Luffy.**

After reading this, Nami folded up the paper and put it in her pocket.

XXX

11:55 pm.

Nami knew that Luffy's instructions were to go at midnight, but she wanted to be just a little bit early, just in case.

Hardly anybody was outside on the streets this late at night, but even so, she wanted to heed Luffy's instructions and make sure no one followed her. So far, she was in the clear.

It was already midnight by the time she made it to the sheep fountain…so all she had to do was wait…

…And wait…and wait…and wait a little more.

To pass time and try and keep herself awake, she hummed a little tune that she would make up as she went along and maybe play a little game of "I Spy"…but it was no fun playing by herself, so she stopped.

She waited so long, it was already a-quarter-to-one…and Luffy was still nowhere in sight…and she began to grow more and more disappointed the more she waited.

By 1:30...Nami sat in front of the statue, all alone…her arms folded around her face and her knees close to chest.

At that moment, a shadow cast over her…followed by a familiar voice.

"Nami…I'm so sorry, Nami! I really am!"

Nami didn't move at first…and Luffy looked away, almost expecting her to yell at him with tears in her eyes…but instead, she just slowly looked up at him…with a kind smile creasing her lips.

"…What took you?" she asked.

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

XXX

Later on, Luffy brought Nami to the roof of the building where they would watch the city.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long," Luffy said. "You see…I'm sure my friends have already told you about me having a secret. Well…Nami…I don't want us to have any secrets between us. It's time you saw for who…no…for _what_ I am."

"You're you," Nami said, "…aren't you?"

"Close your eyes, Nami."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Please."

Nami complied and closed her eyes. However, she was about to open them right back up again about 3 seconds later.

"No peeking," Luffy said, and she would close her eyes again. However, she only kept them closed for about maybe 5 more seconds.

"…Luffy?" she asked. "I'm gonna open my eyes, now, okay?"

And so she did, and while she did so, the wind began to blow…and she could've sworn…that Luffy had begun to change.

His fingers grew long, almost double-jointed, and tan-colored fur began to grow out of his skin. His hair grew longer, as did his face, and his nose became black as coal. A long, bushy tail grew out of his backside, and two triangular ears appeared on the top of his head while his straw hat hung by a string around his neck.

Nami gasped silently, mouth agape and eyes wide with shock.

"…Look at me," Luffy sighed. "Nami…tell me what you see."

Nami couldn't speak. How could she?

Her boyfriend…Luffy…had just transformed into a wolf before her very eyes.

"_It turns out that changing under a full moon and attacking innocent people were just fairy tales. My Mom always told me that life is full of mysteries…but to her…my Daddy was no mystery at all."_

XXX

In Nami's apartment…she sits there in front of Luffy, who is still a wolf…completely nude.

"Were you shocked?"

"…Yeah."

"…Do you never see me again?"

"No."

He then reached a burly paw, gently caressing her cheek.

"But you're shaking…you're not scared, are you, Nami?"

"…Of course not…because I know it's you."

Luffy smiled…before he leaned in and gave Nami a chaste kiss. The next thing they knew…they found themselves on the bed…and that was it.

"_My Daddy, Luffy D. Monkey, was a man who was descended from the Japanese Honshu Wolf that went extinct about 100 years ago…and that actually a few people like him exist. No one knew how he actually came to live in this city because he never really told anyone his secret except for the people he trusted…including my Mom."_

XXX

Early the next morning, Nami awoke, her hair messy and frizzled. She looked over to her right…and found her beloved, still asleep…and in human form.

She gently placed her hand on Luffy's chest, causing him to awaken…and greet her with a loving smile, which she returned. Then, Nami rested her head against his chest, sighing in content.

"_What happened that day…it was one of the most happiest days in their lives. At least that's what they told me. After that…an even bigger day came."_

* * *

Yeah...I couldn't help it. I was really planning to get this out when I finished the Tale of Princess Nami, but I just couldn't help it. CURSE MY ARTISTIC NATURE!

And before you ask, NO, Luffy is not gonna die in this (heaven forbid).

Review, please!


	2. Her Name is Belle

**Ch. 2- Her Name Is Belle**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Wolf Children © Mamoru Hosoda

Monkey D. Bellemere and Roronoa Hanako © Me

* * *

About 2 days after Luffy revealed his secret to Nami, he had decided to move in to her apartment with her, much to her happiness. Plus, using the money they had gotten from both of their jobs combined helped Nami pay the rent on her home, and whenever there was some left over, they would go out and eat at a local restaurant for fun.

Every day, when Luffy came home from work, he would always bring home some tiny flowers growing around in the city, put them in jars filled with water, and then set them by the windowsill to decorate the room and make Nami happy.

However, about 2 weeks later…something changed.

Nami suddenly became very sick to her stomach, especially in the morning. Even when she didn't eat anything at all, she always found herself rushing to the bathroom, kneeling before the toilet, and emptying her stomach of whatever contents it had. Then, she would lie in bed and cry for no reason at all, despite Luffy's best efforts to comfort her. For some reason, she seemed afraid to go to the doctor, and insisted on staying at home.

Her friends became even more concerned…when she stopped coming to school.

XXX

Luffy sighed to himself as he entered the school grounds. Not long after, he hears the familiar voice of Zoro calling his name.

"Hey, Luffy!"

The raven-haired teen looked over and saw everyone, sitting under the shade of a large oak tree. Among them is a girl with shoulder-length, black hair, blue eyes, a pink blouse with a purple floral design, and a pair of blue jeans. In her arms…is a little infant boy with fuzzy green hair…like his father.

"Hey, guys," Luffy greeted them as he came over, giving the baby a gentle pet on the head. "Hey, Robin. Hey, Hanako."

The baby boy cooed pleasantly at Luffy's touch.

"_Hanako…the baby boy who would later be my best friend. Aunt Robin, as I called her, gave birth to him about a week after Daddy revealed himself to Mom."_

"How've you been doing, Luffy?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I've been doing pretty good," Luffy answered. "Moved in with Nami, still moving furniture and stuff, that sort of thing."

"By the way, where's Nami?" Vivi asked. "Is she still at home?"

"Yes, we heard she's been sick, recently," Robin added.

"Yeah, she's been gone for almost 2 weeks, now!" Usopp said.

"Is everything all right?" Sanji asked, concerned.

"She's fine, guys," Luffy reassured. "It's just…she's not gonna be coming to school for a while, now."

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well," Luffy began, "uhh…she's…how do I put this delicately?"

"Just spit it out, will ya?!" Sanji questioned in irritation.

"Okay, okay!" Luffy said. "Easy! What I'm trying to say is…she's pregnant."

Everyone gasped in surprise before they glanced at each other, then back at Luffy, who chuckled sheepishly. Then, out of nowhere…Sanji fainted.

"Oh, c'mon, you dumb-ass, it's not even yours!" Zoro barked.

Luffy sighed.

"Somehow, I knew he was gonna do that," he muttered.

XXX

"So you broke the news?"

"Yup."

"Were they shocked?"

"Yup."

"But they were happy for us, too?"

"Once I told them that you decided to keep the baby, yeah, they were happy!"

Nami giggled as she sat at the table in front of Luffy.

"So…you're really okay with this?" Luffy asked. "I mean, not that I mind! I wanna keep it, too! It's just…"

"Luffy…there's no need to worry," Nami said. "As long as I've got you…right?"

Luffy smiled and gave Nami a hug.

"Yeah," he said. "Shishishishi!"

XXX

Luffy continued to go to work as usual while Nami continued to stay at home, taking maternity leave from her job. Her friends occasionally stopped by to check on her whenever Luffy was gone, bringing words of encouragement and some gifts.

Nami even got a few calls from her sister when she heard the news, asking if she needed any other help with anything, but the girl simply reassured she was managing on her own.

In Nami's second trimester, she found herself getting sick more than usual. There were even times she couldn't even get to the bathroom quick enough and would throw up right on the floor, so Luffy left her a little bucket by her bed. Even still, Nami continued to vomit almost every 3-4 hours or so. Luffy was beside himself with concern and helplessness.

Then, one night, he came home…with a dead pheasant in his hand. At first, Nami was a bit disgusted, but then she remembered that being a wolf, it was probably instinctual for her lover. She also saw just how good a cook Luffy was when he made a soup of the bird. At first, Nami seemed hesitant, believing she would just throw it right back up just like she did with everything she ate, but then she took a bit of a taste of the soup and found that it was rather gentle on her sensitive stomach right now. Not just that, but it was also quite tasty…but she was so eager to eat it, she had almost forgotten how hot the dish was going to be and nearly burnt her tongue.

Luffy would only laugh a little as she ate every last bit of the soup, and would even ask for more, which he would oblige to.

During the period in which Luffy would leave for work, Nami would sit in the living room by the heater, and to keep herself busy, she made two little wolf dolls: one that had black hair and some stitching underneath his left eye and another that was smaller than the first and had two little brown button eyes.

Nami smiled at the two dolls, then looked outside the window as the spring showers poured outside. She would give her bulging stomach a tender rub as she pondered on what her babe would look like.

"_My Mom never once went to see a doctor when she was pregnant with me. She was afraid that the doctors might find a tiny wolf pup growing inside her belly. Instead, on April 17__th__, she stayed in her apartment…as my Daddy helped her bring me into the world as the rain fell outside. She didn't even get a midwife to help her. It was just her and my Daddy."_

XXX

Nami lied on her futon, breathlessly as she cradled a cooing newborn baby girl with just a tiny tuft of black, fuzzy hair growing out of her crown. The infant held her mother's finger in her tiny hand as she squirmed about in her arms. Luffy smiled with proud tears in his eyes as he gently kissed his newborn daughter's head.

"She's so beautiful," Luffy whispered. "Just like her Mom."

"I'm so glad she's healthy," Nami said as she held her baby. "What do you think she'll grow up to be?"

"She can be anything she wants to be," Luffy answered. "She can be…an artist, maybe a teacher, a doctor…there's no limit to what she can do."

"I hope she grows up with a kind heart," Nami said.

"And I hope she grows up to be strong, just like her Dad," Luffy added. "So…what do you think we should call her?"

"…Belle," Nami replied. "Belle D. Monkey."

"…I love it," Luffy said as he smiled at his daughter…who suddenly let out a small sneeze, and as she did…light brown fuzz grew out of her body, her nose became gray and round like a little button, and two pricked ears suddenly popped up out of her head.

Luffy and Nami gasped…but then they both burst out in soft laughter, which cause Belle to squeal happily.

"_Mom thought that giving birth to me was hard…but the real challenge was raising me…especially when I inherited my Daddy's ability. After all…whoever heard of raising a wolf?"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's short, but at least it didn't end with Luffy dying like in the movie!

Review, please!


	3. Raising A Wolf

**Ch. 3- Raising A Wolf**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Wolf Children © Mamoru Hosoda

Monkey D. Belle and Roronoa Hanako © Me

* * *

It has been 2 years since Nami gave birth to Belle. Her hair had grown longer than it was before, about down to her shoulder blades, and she also beginning to speak by this time, and the only phrases she would say were "Mommy", "Daddy", "food now", "walkies", and "can I have a snack?".

Nami hadn't really changed much. The only difference was her hair growing in length. And Luffy? Well, he hadn't really changed at all, except he had gotten a little taller.

Nowadays, the couple is taking care of their sweet little daughter…who wasn't always as sweet as she would let on.

XXX

Nami sighed as she entered Robin's house. However…she soon gasped when she saw Zoro kissing Robin on the neck.

"Hahahahahaha!" Robin laughed. "Z-Zoro, stop! Hanako's sleeping! I don't wanna wake him up, I-" she stopped and gasped when she saw Nami come in. "Oh, my! Nami!"

Zoro stopped kissing Robin and looked at Nami, who blinked at them awkwardly.

"Oh! Nami!" the green-haired man said. "This is a surprise!"

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked. "I called and said I'd be visiting."

"Oh, yeah," Zoro said.

During the 2 years, Robin's hair had grown considerably lengthier, about down to her waist. Also, her hair had been pulled back, revealing her forehead.

Zoro had not really changed at all, except that he had his hair brushed back and he had a scar going down his left eye: the result of an accident during sword practice.

"Where's Luffy?" Robin asked.

"At home," Nami said. "He's looking after Belle."

"You sure that's a good idea to leave your only child alone with him?" Zoro asked, earning a glare for the orange-haired woman.

"Zoro, that's not nice," Robin said.

"What?" Zoro asked. "She knows I'm just kidding."

"Robin, can I borrow a book or two from you?" Nami asked.

"Sure," Robin said, but before she went over to the bookshelf to get one, she gasped when she saw several Band-Aids wrapped around Nami's right index finger, thumb, and left pinky.

"Oh, dear!" Robin exclaimed. "Nami, what happened to your fingers?!"

"Oh, nothing much," Nami answered. "I was just bitten a few times."

"Bitten? By what?" Robin asked. "A cat?"

"A dog?" Zoro asked.

"Belle," Nami answered.

"Ohh…" Zoro and Robin said…but then all three of them laughed.

XXX

"_I don't really remember all the details…but I know that my Mom and Daddy had their hands full with me."_

In Luffy and Nami's apartment, Nami is getting ready to make Belle her lunch: a meal of mashed rice and green beans. Luffy sat at the table, eating a sandwich.

However, Belle looked liked she was not going to wait much longer.

"Food now," the 2-year-old girl said.

"It's almost done, Belle," Nami assured. "Just be patient."

"Food now!" Belle exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but-" Nami began.

"FOOD NOW!" Belle yelled at the top of her voice. In doing so, two pricked ears appeared at the top of her head, tanned fur grew out of her skin, her nose turned gray and round, her teeth became longer and sharper, and her hands turned into cute, chubby little paws.

"Monkey D. Bellemere!" Nami scolded. "If you think that's gonna work, you've got another thing coming, young lady!"

Belle growled as tears of frustration began to form in her eyes before she dropped on all fours and galloped to the northeast corner of the living room, knocking over one of the cushions near the kotatsu as she did. She sat there for a moment, glaring at her mother, before she ran to the other side, knocking over the small waste can while doing so.

"_They told me I would always turn into a wolf whenever I got cranky…which happened a lot, according to them."_

Nami groaned as she tried to keep herself from losing her patience with her daughter.

"Luffy, do something!" she begged.

"Sure, Nami," Luffy said. "Belle! If you wait a little longer, Daddy will give you a biscuit, okay?"

Belle panted happily as she ran up to her father, who handed her a biscuit, which caused her to revert to her human form.

Before long, Nami had finished making Belle her food. She ate just a little bit, just to make sure it was the right taste and right texture before serving it to her daughter, who started to eat it messily and quickly. Before Nami knew it, Belle was holding out her bowl, wanting more while Luffy was eating his sixth sandwich that day.

"_I had a ravenous appetite. No matter how much food I ate, I was always asking for more. Apparently, it runs in my Daddy's side of the family."_

Later on, Nami is seen washing the dishes while Belle was trying to reach for a bottle orange juice. Luffy had already gone off to work, so it was just the girls until he returned.

"_Raising me was harder than they expected. My parents were forced to put school on hold, and they had to switch back and forth between staying at home to take care of me and doing their jobs. One day, Mom would be at home with me while Daddy was at work, and then the next day, Mom would be at work while Daddy stayed home with me, and so on."_

Belle grunted as she tried to pull the table cloth to get the orange juice. At that moment, Nami finally noticed and stopped the bottle from falling before Belle could grab it. Of course, the result caused Belle to fall on the floor in surprise.

"Belle…!" Nami groaned.

XXX

The next day, Luffy decided to stay home today while Nami went to her job. While he was busy ironing the clothes, he didn't notice Belle playfully climbing up the drawers of the dresser behind him.

"_They would make a little money, but it wasn't much in the grand scheme of things."_

Just when Belle was about to reach the top drawer, she suddenly slipped and found herself hanging on to the one below it.

"Ahh! Daddy~!" she wailed as the dresser began to fall.

"Yes, hone- AAH!" Luffy yelped before he caught the dresser and pushed it back up against the wall. "Oh, god, Belle…! You gotta be more careful!"

Belle tilted her head curiously before she shook her head, turning into a wolf as she did.

"_A wolf or human. I guess I didn't know how to be either yet, back then, and my switching back and forth didn't make things easier…for me or my parents."_

Later on, Luffy is seen scrubbing the bathtub so he could give Belle a bath. Speaking of Belle, she is busy…running around the apartment in her wolf pup form, chewing up whatever she could find: the wolf doll that Nami had made, one of the legs of the table, the wooden sliding door, even one of the childcare books that Nami had borrowed from Robin.

"Okay, Belle," Luffy said as he came into the living room. "Are you ready for you ba- huh?!"

When Luffy saw the living room…it didn't look like the living room he remembered. The little table for Belle was now flipped over, the floor was littered with chewed up books, magazines, and toys (several kinds for both human toddlers and puppies), and the once clean green carpet is now stained with saliva…and perhaps wolf puppy puddles, and sitting in the middle of it all…is little wolf Belle, her blinked and wagged her little tail innocently.

"…Your Mom is gonna kill me…!" Luffy said.

Belle just let out a small yawn as Nami entered the apartment.

"I'm back," Nami said…before she gasped at the mess in the living room.

"Uhh…tornado?" Luffy inquired, sheepishly.

XXX

Late that night, Nami is seen sitting at a desk with stacks of books all around her. In one hand, she was taking notes from a book about childcare. In another hand, she was reading another book…about how to live with wolves.

"_You'd think that because Daddy was a wolf, he'd actually know how to raise me…but it was actually more difficult than you'd think. My Daddy didn't know the first about raising a child…especially a wolf child. Therefore, Mom was left with plenty of questions but with no one to ask, so she had to borrow books from Aunt Robin and from her local library and take notes."_

Nami moaned as she tried to keep herself from nodding off, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay awake much longer. Before she knew it, her face fell against the book she was reading and she began to snore softly. However, it was only until 5 seconds afterward that she heard the sound of Belle crying, causing her to awaken once again.

"Don't worry about it, Nami!" Luffy called as he cradled the wailing Belle in his arms. "Belle's probably just hungry, that's all! You just go back to sleep!"

"…How can I sleep when she's crying like that?" Nami asked, tiredly.

"_Some nights, I would just cry for nights on end, and my parents couldn't even find out what was wrong. All my parents would do was rub my back until I tired myself out. In some cases, my Mom would even let me nurse from her, even though I had been weaned."_

XXX

The next day, Nami is busy using the apartment complex's laundry room to do the laundry with Luffy standing beside her, holding a basket of clothes and Belle standing behind him. However, she was so tired from studying childcare, plus trying to comfort Belle, that she couldn't seem to stay awake.

"_I gave them little to no time to themselves."_

Nami groaned before she started to nod off. It even looked like she might fall into the washing machine, but then Luffy caught her by her shoulder, causing her to wake up.

"You okay?!" Luffy asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," Nami reassured.

XXX

Lunchtime. Belle is eating her mashed rice and green beans and a cup of strawberry yogurt on the side for dessert while her parents sleepily watched her.

"_Whenever I gave them a moment's peace, Mom and Daddy would nod off within seconds."_

Belle looked up and saw that her parents were fast asleep on the table.

"…Mommy? Daddy?" Belle called.

"Huh?" Nami questioned as she and Luffy quickly woke up and looked at her baby with a smile. "Yes, Princess?"

Belle blinked at them…before she giggled, "Shishishishi!"

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy chuckled before he gave his little girl a kiss on her forehead while Nami took a little bit of her mashed rice and put it in her mouth.

"_And if you thought that was bad, my getting sick was a real conundrum."_

XXX

Luffy snored as he lied on the sofa, when he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from Nami.

"LUFFY! COME QUICK!"

"Nami?!" Luffy called before he got up and ran to the kitchen…where he saw Nami, down on her knees next to Belle…who is in wolf form and retching up what looked like a mixture of the mashed rice, green beans, and strawberries she had today…as well what looked like the tiny beads of silica gel.

"W-what happened?!" Luffy questioned.

"I must've left this silica packet out where she could get it!" Nami cried, tearfully. "Oh, my god, what kind of mother am I?!"

XXX

Luffy and Nami panted as they ran down the street, the latter holding Belle in her arms. They soon came to a stop in front of two medical clinics: one a pediatrician's clinic and the other being a veterinarian's clinic. Nami looked back and forth between the two while Luffy paced around in a circle, holding his head in frustration.

"_Should they take me to a pediatrician or a vet's office? It was anyone's guess."_

"Luffy, what do we do?!" Nami asked.

"How should I know?!" Luffy questioned.

Soon, Nami was seen using a pay phone to call poison control while Luffy held Belle in her arms.

"Uh, hello," Nami said into the phone. "My 2-year-old daughter just swallowed the insides of a silica packet? Yes, she vomited a few times. No, no blood…I mean, at least I didn't see any blood. Look, lady, I don't even know what silica is! I'm just afraid it's toxic, okay?! …Huh? Her appetite? Well, it's-"

"Hey, Nami."

Nami turned around to look at Luffy, who is holding a blinking Belle in his arms.

"Can I have a snack, Mommy?" Belle asked before she let out a small burp.

"…I see," Nami said. "So…she's gonna be okay, then."

She then sighed in relief before she pet Belle on her head, but then she looked at Luffy worriedly, but her beau just gave her a reassuring grin.

XXX

The next day…

"Walkies!" Belle exclaimed as she looked up at her mother.

"Belle, I don't think that's a-" Nami began.

"Walkies!" Belle shouted.

"Belle, you just got over being sick, Princess," Luffy argued, gently. "Remember?"

"WALKIES!" Belle yelled, transforming into a wolf, once again.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Nami said. "Daddy and I will take you for a walk, just tuck your ears in, first."

Belle looked up at her pricked wolf ears and felt them before she shook her head, returning to her human form.

"There, good girl," Luffy praised. "Okay! Let's go for a walk now!"

Belle smiled before she reverted back to her wolf form, excitedly jumping up and down and letting out happy little puppy yips.

"Settle down, Belle!" Nami scolded. "Your ears are out again!"

Belle whined for a moment, but then she quickly shook her head and turned human once more, smiling sweetly at her parents.

The little family went out to the park on a cool autumn's afternoon. Belle wore a little red-orange not just to keep herself from getting cold, but also to hide her wolf ears if they ever happened to show.

Sometimes, they would come here to hang out with their friends, but other times, it would be just Luffy, Nami, and Belle. Whenever they came to the park, they would see other parents gossiping while their kids frolicked around the playground.

"_Whenever I saw the other human children playing, I would always try and ask Mom if I could play with them, but she and Daddy always said no…probably because they were afraid of what would happen if I accidentally turned into a wolf in front of them. Still…I felt lonely, like I was the only child in the world who could turn into a wolf. Even after Mom and Daddy eventually had to quit their jobs to spend more time with me…until I first met Hanako."_

XXX

At Luffy and Nami's apartment, the latter is busy making Belle's dinner when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Luffy said as he went to open it. He soon saw Zoro standing in the doorway with a 3-year-old Hanako holding his hand.

"Hey, Luffy," Zoro greeted.

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy greeted back before he knelt down and ruffled Hanako's short, fuzzy hair. "Hey, Hanako. How you doing, sport?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Luffy," Hanako replied.

"So, listen, Luffy," Zoro said. "Robin and I are going to the movies, but the problem is Hanako's too young to see it, and I don't wanna hire a babysitter, so…can you watch Hanako while we're gone?"

"Sure!" Luffy answered. "Besides, I think it's high-time Belle got to meet Hanako anyway! She could use a new friend!"

"Wait a minute, Luffy!" Nami called. "Are you sure that's a good idea-"

"Hey, Belle! Come here, will ya?" Luffy called, ignoring Nami.

Soon, the sound of paws hitting the floor is heard before Belle came scampering into the room on all fours.

"Oh, no…!" Nami gasped before she glanced at Hanako, expecting a scream, but instead…he just smiled.

"Is that Belle, Dad?" Hanako asked.

"Yep," Zoro replied. "Belle can turn into a wolf…just like you."

"Wow!" Hanako said before he looked at Belle…and soon, light brown fur grew out of his skin and he playfully ran up to the little she-wolf.

Nami's jaw dropped at the sight of the two pups, and then she glanced at Zoro, who scratched back of his head, sheepishly.

"Uhh…yeah," Zoro said. "I'm a wolf, too."

To prove his point, Zoro closed his eye…and then slowly transformed into a large, gray wolf with dark green hair on his head and down his back.

"…Oh, my god," Nami whispered.

"Well, look on the bright side Nami!" Luffy said. "At least now, Belle has someone to play with!"

Nami looked down at Belle and Hanako, who are playfully wrestling with each other, the former playfully batting her paws at the latter, who gently nipped her ear. The orange-haired woman smiled.

"_And just like that, I had met my best friend."_

"So, Zoro, how did Robin react when you told her?" Luffy asked.

"Err…what?" Zoro muttered, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Robin does know about Hanako and you…doesn't she?" Nami asked.

"Uh…well…you see, the thing is…" Zoro mumbled.

"…You didn't tell her, yet, did you?" Luffy asked.

"…No," Zoro admitted.

"Seriously, Zoro?" Luffy asked. "Man, what a hypocrite you are. You tell me to tell Nami and yet you don't have the guts to tell Robin?!"

"Look, butt out, okay?!" Zoro questioned. "I'll tell her when I feel like the time's right! Just…watch my son for me! I'll pick him around 10:30. Maybe 10:15 if I hate the movie."

With that, Zoro returned to his human form and walked away.

"Bye, Dad!" Hanako called.

"Bye, Champ!" Zoro called. "I love you!"

"Love you, too!"

"_But that was probably the only good thing that happened to me. Before I knew it, we started to have problems with the neighbors."_

XXX

Nami sighed as she lied down on her futon, when suddenly, she awoke to the sound of long howling. She quickly sat up and held her finger to her lips, shushing Belle, Hanako, and surprisingly, Luffy, who are all in their wolf forms.

"Belle! Hanako! No howling!" Nami scolded softly. "And Luffy, you should know better!"

"Uhh…force of habit," Luffy answered.

Nami groaned.

XXX

The next day, Luffy and Nami got an unpleasant visit from the building's manager, Domino.

"I thought I told you that pets are not allowed in this building," said Domino. "Period!"

"Look, lady, give us a break, lady," Luffy said. "We don't have any pets!"

"I wasn't born yesterday, you know," Domino said.

"We're sorry," Nami said. "We're just…looking after some strays."

"Well, see to it that it doesn't happen again," Domino warned. "I don't care if you do have a daughter. If you don't start behaving yourselves, I'll have no choice but to evict all three of you. Am I clear?"

"…Yes," Nami replied, sadly.

XXX

A few days after that, Nami was at home with Belle while Luffy went to hang out with Usopp for a bit. However, the girl was soon visited by a man and woman in black suits: Smoker and Tashigi from the Child Welfare Agency, and this wasn't the first time.

"What are you doing back here?" Nami asked as she tried to close the door. "Look, I already, I don't need to take my daughter to a doctor! She's fine!"

"Your word's not good enough," Smoker said as he held the door open. "I think it's time we saw your daughter for ourselves."

"N-no!" Nami said. "You can't! She's…really nervous around strangers!"

"Ma'am, please, be reasonable," said Tashigi. "All we ask is that you take your daughter to a doctor."

"And I keep telling you, I can't take her to one!" Nami said.

"Can't…or won't?" Smoker asked. "Which is it?"

"Hey!"

Smoker and Tashigi looked up to see Luffy, who is just now returning home.

"Oh, Luffy, thank god you're back!" Nami said.

"Smokey, what the hell do you want?!" Luffy questioned. "I thought I told you to stop bothering Nami while I'm gone!"

"Look, Straw Hat, I'm just doing my job!" Smoker retorted. "Now either you take your daughter to a doctor or we'll be forced to take her into custody!"

Luffy growled at Smoker, who stepped back a little upon seeing the elongated canines in the young man's mouth. After that, the older man paused for a moment before he cleared his throat and walked away with Tashigi following behind.

XXX

Belle snored lightly as she lied on the floor, resting her head against her father's side. Her wolf ears twitched and her paws wiggled before she resumed her slumber. Luffy and Nami watched as their snoozed, and then looked at each other, worriedly.

"…Luffy…what are we gonna do?" Nami asked. "I feel like…everyone here is watching us. Like they're waiting for the one moment we drop our guard and they see our secret. What if they see that Belle can turn into a wolf, and they decide to take her away to some laboratory to be experimented on…or sold to a circus…or worse?!"

Then, Nami began to cry, and Luffy gently pulled her into an embrace.

"Hey, now, don't worry," Luffy said. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

XXX

Early the next morning, Luffy and Nami took Belle to the park. They also picked up Hanako on the way there, with Zoro's permission, so that the two pups could play.

The couple watched as the toddlers ran around the grass, chasing each other in a game of tag. Hanako ran up front with Belle scampering behind him. The Roronoa boy would even jump up and run on two paws while his friend remained on all fours.

Luffy and Nami smiled at them as they watched the pups run around playfully…but then the former sighed.

"…I hate to do this," he whispered. "Hey, Belle! Come here a minute!"

Hanako quickly braked to a halt, but fell to the ground when Belle accidentally bumped into him from behind. Instead of crying, though, the two wolf children just laughed.

"Belle!" Nami called. "Come here, please!"

"Your Dad's calling you," Hanako said.

Belle looked up at her parents and ran over to them.

"What is it, Mommy and Daddy?" Belle asked before Luffy picked her up and placed her in his lap.

"Belle…if you could only be one thing," Luffy began, "would you rather be…a human or a wolf?"

"Huh?" Belle asked, tilting her head.

"…Your Daddy and I have been thinking, Belle," Nami said, "maybe we should move. We want you to grow up where you can have that choice."

At that moment…the sun began to rise.

"_After that…my parents packed up all our things…and we left that apartment in the city…and headed to our new home."_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Got another chapter of this up! After this is the last chapter of Z's Ambition!

Review, please!


End file.
